ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Trade Organization
The Planet Trade Organization, was the organization run by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. The group employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. Frieza was the leader of this group until he was killed by Future Trunks. The current owner of the Neo Planet Trade Organization is the Saiyan Turnis co-owned by his partner the Saiyan Raditz from his timeline. Planets Planets can be auctioned off the the highest bidder among a crowd. Planets can be owned and deforested to place in battlegrounds, training areas, tournament fields, and much more once designed and worked upon. Those who purchase the planet get to watch first hand the devastation of any race that was currently living on said planet by means of entertainment of the CEO's choosing. Listed below are variables that each planet can immediately have added onto it upon purchase. You may add things to your planet by using Deconstruction Tools to make room but each planet has limited space for items to be smart about your choices. Certain Planets have special places on them that come with the planet you can take advantage of such as Crystallized Mines, Alien Technology, Unique Items, etc. that can be found on the planet after purchase. Most are temporary and will be used up once you use them such as the Crystallized Mine after a certain amount of uses varying upon the planet's structural integrity. Planet Clapus GG0 - Opening Bid: 50,000 Zeni * Normal Training Grounds x2 * Normal Reading Grounds x2 * Open Slots x4 Planet Gleucury - Opening Bid: 100,000 Zeni * Normal Training Grounds x1 * Gravity x50 Training Grounds x1 * Crystallized Mine x1 * Open Slots x2 Planet Glorix WU4E - Opening Bid: 150,000 Zeni * Gravity x50 Training Grounds x1 * Crystallized Mine x3 * Open Slots x1 Planet Neglarth - Opening Bid: 200,000 Zeni * Gravity x50 Training Grounds x2 * Tournament Grounds x1 * Open Slots x2 Planet Plogeyama - Opening Bid: 200,000 Zeni * Normal Training Grounds x3 * Open Slots x3 Planet Poytera - Opening Bid: 150,000 Zeni * Gravity x50 Training Grounds x2 * Open Slots x1 Planet Sohines - Opening Bid: 250,000 Zeni * Gravity x50 Training Grounds x2 * Gravity x100 Training Grounds x1 * Crystallized Mine x3 * Open Slots x1 Planet Wascolla - Opening Bid: 550,000 Zeni * Crystallized Mine x5 * Open Slots x10 Deconstruction Equipment These are the items that will help you open up your planet a little depending on what the planet is and what inhabitants have left behind. Each planet is unique but all share the same kind of hazards which the NPTO have seen and developed tools for. * Deforestation Machines - These will remove trees, swamps, hazardous forests, and plant life from your planet opening up 2 of your slots in two weeks time. 40,000 Zeni * Demoltenizer Machines - These will remove volcanoes, lava plumes, rivers of fire, and any other type of fiery hazard you can think of opening up two slots in two weeks time. 40,000 Zeni * Land Materialization Machines - These will add land to ocean planets if you wish to not explore their briney depths and meet their scaly fish friends underneath in two weeks time opening up two slots. 40,000 Zeni * Giga-Drills - These will harvest crystals, gems, and other materials from Crystallized Mines within one month and earn you a total of 15,000 Zeni per metric ton it produces. 40,000 Zeni Basic Equipment and Territory * Normal Training Grounds - These training grounds are placed on locations on your planets that have at least one open slot to be used. You may train here and customize it at your leisure. 20,000 Zeni * Normal Reading Grounds - These reading grounds are placed on locations on your planets that have at least one open slot to be used. You may read here and customize it at your leisure. 20,000 Zeni * Farming Plot - These plot grounds are big enough to hold and grow plant life for you to start your own farm. Each plot can hold up to a maximum of 2 of any kind of farming item. Senzu Beansprouts planted here will grow 6 beans in two weeks for an example. These plots will take up one slot per Farming Plot added. 20,000 Zeni * Gravity x50 Training Grounds - These training grounds are placed on locations on your planet where the gravity is naturally heavier than that of Earth's gravity and can help your workout. These require at least two slots to be placed on your planet and can be used to either double your physical training or your mysticism training of your choice upon purchase. 50,000 Zeni * Gravity x100 Training Grounds - Are you serious? You're serious? Well, this will definitely increase your strength as it is the maximum amount a planet has ever been found to have heavier gravity than Earth, at least the one's we'll sell to the public, for safety reasons of course. These will require four slots to be placed on a planet and can be used to either double your physical training or your mysticism training of your choice upon purchase. 75,000 Zeni * Big Tournament Grounds - Host your own tournament if you've got items or extra Zeni on hand that you want to dish out to your colleagues or rivals if they can best this eight man tournament. These take up five slots on planets but are well worth the effort as you also earn revenue from visitors to see the tournament. Each visitor will earn you 5 Zeni in this five thousand crowd arena. 50,000 Zeni * Slot Creation Device - We're not exactly sure how this works, something to do with terraforming and adding planet crust from one planet to another, science mumbo jumbo, anyways this will add 1 Slot onto your planet and increase its size. All Planets can only have a maximum of ten extra slots from their stock purchase (Eg. If a planet you purchase began with 4 Open Slots they can gain 6 of these Devices used). 75,000 Zeni Category:Browse Category:Ultimate Dragon Ball Rp Wiki